The invention relates to a container for receiving stacks of sheets which are connected in one corner by staples, such container including a support surface and a recess which is provided at a side edge of the support surface for the stapled corners of the stacks received on the support surface.
A typical container for receiving stacks of stapled sheets is known from DE-GM 84 24 581. This known container is provided in a copier which is equipped with means for stapling stacked copy sheets. In the case of the known container, the accuracy with which the pack of stacks is formed from several superimposed stacks of stapled sheets leaves much to be desired. In spite of the presence of a recess in the support surface which is to allow the thick stapled corners of the stacks to be deflected downwardly, it very often happens that the stacks are inaccurately received and the stack packs are thickened in the corners carrying the staples because the corners are not lowered adequately and in the desired manner into the recess.